I Miss You
by iluvryan
Summary: What if Marissa was the one who was found in the pool in the episode 'The Rager'. This fanfic will continue on in seasons 2, 3, and maybe even a fourth season. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Basically, this is just a thought that I had. This fanfic will be about the Rager episode. So Marissa gets raped and thrown into the pool, Jess is not there. And then after this 'episode' I will continue to show the changes in the season. I don't own the OC and everything else. **Please Review!**

Ryan and Marissa were walking around the Cooper-Nichol mansion. The party was way out of control. They didn't know anyone here besides Trey, Ryan, Marissa, Seth and Summer.

Ryan: Um, I have to go to get something from the Cohen's, I'll be back soon.

Marissa: Ok, um see you soon.

They exchanged looks, and then Ryan left. Marissa walked away to go try to find someone. She picked up a water bottle that she thought was her. When she took a sip, it tasted a bit funny, but she continued drinking. She was getting dizzy, she could feel herself falling. Then she felt two arms dragging her away from the messy living room.

Ryan came back, about an hour after he left. He walked in and saw everyone huddled around the pool. He pushed his way through and saw Trey, and Seth in the water pulling the limp body of Marissa Cooper. He went down to their level as he pulled her out of the pool.

Ryan: What happened? Someone call an ambulance.

Seth went over to the table and picked out a random phone and called the ambulance then came back to find Ryan talking to Marissa.

Ryan: Riss please wake up. Please.

Then the ambulance came, and put Marissa on a stretcher. The episode ends as the ambulance is driving away with Ryan in the back with Marissa

Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
We'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends

(I miss you, I miss you)  
(I miss you, I miss you)

Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted  
Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
and hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight

Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)

Hope you liked it… please review!

xox SaRaH xox


	2. The OC confidental

This is the OC confidential episode. Yeah, I don't own the OC. The more reviews, the more I will continue.

Ryan Atwood saw at the hospital, his hands buried in his blonde hair. He was worried, and upset. Next to him sat Seth and Summer, who were holding hands. On his other side sat Trey. Next to Trey was Sandy and Kirsten, who had taken the place of Marissa's guardians because Julie was vacationing in Europe. They all waited in painful silence, occasionally glancing at someone. A doctor came in

Dr: Hi, I'm Doctor Matthews

Ryan: How is she?

Dr: She'll live. She was drugged with powered coke, and was raped. She had a broken ankle that needed surgery, and her left knee is also damaged. She had 3 broken ribs. She needed 20 stitches in her left arm. She could be released as early as tomorrow morning.

They all sat there stunned. No one was expecting to hear that she was raped. It was a lot to handle. Ryan was worried and mad. He had to get back that person. But that would have to wait, Marissa needed him.

Ryan: May I go see her?

Dr: Yes, she is in room 203, its down the hall to the left.

Ryan quickly stood up and walked quickly to her room. He saw her, asleep, hooked up to machines. He sat down, and took her hand in his. He moved his hand across her bruised face, wiping away the light blonde stands.

Ryan: I know I haven't been the best friend or boyfriend since um well when we met. I know I've made lots of mistakes with Lindsey, Teresa, Luke, and so many other people. I care about you a lot. And I want to make this work. I love you

Marissa, woke up and heard his voice. She smiled to herself. Then she heard those three words that she'd been longing to hear.

Marissa: Thank you

Ryan looked shocked. He rubbed his eyes, and saw her looking back at him. He smiled at her and took her hand again. Just then Summer came in.

Summer: Coop?

Marissa: Yeah Sum

Summer: Your awake! I was so worried! Like, who was I going to go shopping with if you were like gone… and oh my god, there's a major sale at Neiman Marcus. Like, I was checking it out and they had those Dior ballet flats that you wanted. And oh my gosh they had those so cute Dior pumps that I've been looking for since like ever. And the Jimmy Choos-

Marissa: Sum, calm down, your rambling.

Summer: Ewww, Cohen's rubbing off on me

Just then Seth came in. He saw Ryan and Marissa laughing at Summer.

Marissa: Seth, could you please go get me some clothes, this hospital gown is a little too… revealing.

Just then you see Seth and Summer walking out, and Ryan and Marissa talking with Sandy, Kirsten and Trey in the back.

_Next scene: Still at the hospital. Seth and Summer are just coming back. _

Seth: Ok, we have the Marissa Cooper hospital starter pack. We have: the notebook on DVD, a portable DVD player, we also brought your beloved Chanel bags. We also have, some jeans, a few pairs of juicy terrycloth pants. And we have, your beloved flats. And we have your beloved ipod.

Marissa: Thanks.

SETH: We also have the Ryan Atwood hospital starter pack. We have wife beaters! We have grey sweatpants. We have an ipod filled with Journey. And we have some Starbucks, and some comic books to help pass time by.

You then see the group laughing.

---- Ok now this is set then next day and Marissa is just leaving the hospital. ----

Ryan is wheeling her out, and behind them is Sandy and Kirsten. Seth, Summer and Trey had slept at the Cohen's last night.

Marissa: Ryan you know that this isn't necessary.

Ryan: Yes it is.

Marissa: No its not

Then Marissa jokingly stuck her tongue out at Ryan. As they reached the car Ryan lifter Marissa out of the wheelchair and placed her into the car. He then walked over the empty wheelchair. He then hopped into the back of the car as Sandy and Kirsten drove away.

Marissa: Um, since my mom is in Europe and Caleb scares me maybe may I stay with you?

Kirsten: Of course sweetie

Marissa: Thanks

Now they have arrived at the Cohen house. Ryan gets out and opens the back to get out crutches then gives them to Marissa.

Marissa: You expect me to use these?

Ryan: Yep

Then Marissa tries to climb out of the car. She got out slowly, then put weight on her ankle. Her face paled immediately. Ryan quickly dropped the crutches and picked her up easily.

Ryan: Or we could do this

Marissa: Yes, I think I like this.

Then Ryan gently placed Marissa on the couch. They started for a moment in silence, then Ryan slowly moved his head towards Marissa. And they kissed passionately. They had been longing for the moment for a while. Then Seth, Summer and Trey walk in.

Seth: Make it stop! Make it stop

Summer playfully slapped Seth. Ryan and Marissa pulled away, and looked at them awkwardly.

Summer: Oh my good Coop, you have to give me details later

Marissa quickly nodded so Ryan wouldn't catch her.

Trey: I think I'm going to head to the apartment. I'll see you later. Feel better Marissa

Marissa: Thanks Trey

Then Summer sat next to Marissa, they started to talk about girl stuff. On cue, Seth and Ryan left the room.

Ryan: Look, I think we should try to find the person who gave the drugs.

Seth: Are you sure? Wow, Ryan Atwood has turned good. Does this mean no more punching?

Ryan: Seth, please shut up

Seth: Fine don't answer my question

Ryan and Seth went back into the living room. Seth took a seat on the chair and Ryan sat down next to Marissa.

Ryan: When you think of like people that do coke, who do you think of?

Summer: Duh, Jess Sanders that coke whore

Marissa: Summer! She was my ex best friend, yeah she defiantly takes lots of drugs.

Ryan: Was she at the party?

Summer: I think so with her dealer- I mean uh boyfriend

Marissa: Nice Sum, really nice

Ryan: Then I guess we're going undercover.

-scene fades to black-

This scene takes place at the baitshop. Jess and Marissa are going to meet up to talk about getting drugs.

Ryan: So you have this under control? Do you need anything?

Marissa: No, now go. Jess is coming.

Marissa: Hey Jess

Jess: Um hey Marissa

Marisa: Ever since that whole TJ thing, I've lost some sources. Do you know anyone that can hook me up?

Jess: Well, I know someone. He lost his stash last week, but he'll be taking some orders. Do you want in?

Marissa: Yeah

Jess: Ok, water polo is having a party on Canal Street. Meet him on the beach, ok?

Marissa: Ok, cya around.

Jess walks away and Ryan walks to Marissa, and puts his arm around her.

Ryan: How did it go?

Marissa: Tomorrow, beach on Canal Street.

Ryan looked amazed, he kissed her. Then they let go, and Ryan helped Marissa to the car. He hopped into the drivers seat and they drove away

----this scene is the whole Kyle one but I changed it a lot----

Jess: Here you go. You owe him 60 and an introduction

Then Jess started to walk near to him. She got on her crutches and hobbled over to him. Meanwhile Ryan had went to go talk to Trey and Sandy who were in the car.

Ryan: Ok, the deal is done. Marissa is talking to Kyle now. I've gotta go ok?

Sandy: Ok, good luck.

Back at the beach

Marissa: Thanks for hooking me up

Kyle advances on her.

Marissa: But I kinda have a boyfriend

Kyle: I kinda don't care

Then Kyle tackles her to the ground and starts ripping her clothes. She tries to fight back, but her whole body ached with shooting pains. Her ankle felt as thought it was going to fall off. He was like on her ribs and that killed. She got punched in the eye and could tell she was going to have a black eye. Just then, Ryan came.

Kyle: You narc

Ryan punched him and held him down. Then the cops came and Kyle ran. Then Trey opened the door and Kyle got hit by the door. They the cops came and arrested Kyle. Ryan quickly went over to Marissa with Sandy and Trey.

Ryan: Riss are you OK?

Marissa nodded slowly then got a fierce headache coming on. She continued to sit, holding her small, shaking body in her hands.

Trey: Is there anything I can do for you?

Marissa shook her head. She tried to stand up, but she fell back. Trey and Ryan both grabbed her in time. Ryan then picked her up and walked the sobbing Marissa back to the car.

I hope you liked it… PLEASE REVIEW!

xox SaRaH xox


	3. The Return of the Nana

Ok, this is the Return of the Nana episode. For all of the Nana parts, like when they are walking around, will probably be the same, so I might just not write it. Thanks IloveDanBen33 and kursk thanks so much! Ok here it goes…

This scene takes place in the kitchen in the Cohen casa… Marissa is sitting at the table, and Ryan is just walking into the kitchen.

Ryan: How did you sleep?

Marissa: Um, ok

Then Sandy comes walking in, a confused look on his face.

Sandy: What? She's getting married. I mean I love my mom, but who else would?

Seth then walks in

Seth: Who would? The Nana is just scary.

Sandy: She says that she's engaged

Seth: What?

Sandy: And shes in Miami!

Seth: But The Nana hates The Sunshine.

Sandy: She wants us to go meet her fiancé, in Miami

Ryan: I don't think I can go, with Mari-

Marissa: Look, its ok. I'll just stay with Summer

Ryan: Are you sure? I wouldn't mind if you wanted me to stay home

Marissa: No, it's OK

California, California, here we come

This takes place at Summer's house, and Marissa is sitting on her bed

Summer: I can't believe that assface. Obviously I don't mean as much to him as his stupid 'graphic novel'

Marissa: That's not true. You know Seth, he has a hard time putting his um priorities in order

Then Marissa cell phone rings.

Marissa: Ryan?

Ryan: Yeah, how are you feeling?

Marissa: I've been better.

Ryan: Why do want me to come home? I will if you want me to.

Marissa: No it's OK

Random girl: They disqualified me from the wet t-shirt contest. Don't these look real.

Marissa: I guessing that wasn't the Nana.

Ryan: Yeah, we're kinda a spring break party.

Marissa: I gotta go, stay out of trouble please.

Ryan: Will do. Love you

Marissa: You too.

Marissa hangs up and her and Summer continue to talk about boys.

Summer: It's like everyone we meet tries to get inbetween us.

Marissa: Same with Ryan.

Summer: We should go do some relaxing. Maybe the spa, for a little massage and get a manicure and pedicure.

Marissa: It's OK, lets just hang out around here.

Summer: Let's watch the Valley!

Marissa: OK

--The screen fades… its now that night—

Summer: Let's watch some TV. You know some MTV spring break.

Marissa: Ok sure.

Summer: And let's make popcorn. Popcorn has carbs that send endorphins to your brain and that makes you happy.

Marissa and Summer laugh. Then Summer turns on the TV to MTV spring break. Summer sees Seth and her mouth hangs open. Then Marissa sees Ryan in the background with a girl. She recognized that fiery red hair.

Summer: Oh my god is that assface?

Marissa: Yeah, and Ryans in the back.

Then you see Seth licking the whip cream off Mary Sue, and Lindsey kissing Ryan.

Summer: I'm so sorry sweetie.

Marissa: I can't believe him. I'm going to go get some fresh air.

Summer: Ok. I'll be out in a minute. Marissa quickly hobbles out the door and out of the yard, with her purse in hand. Summer picks up the phone to call Ryan.

Ryan: Summer?

Summer: You ass! How could you kiss Lindsey! Marissa saw you

Ryan: She did? Oh my god. She kissed me, I didn't want to kiss her. I never loved her.

Summer: She left, she has her meds, and she grabbed the vodka.

Ryan: Oh my god. Try to find her. I'll try to make the next flight.

Summer: You better. When you come back, remind me to strangle you with your own wife beater. And tell assface to watch out, he's in major trouble.

Ryan: Ok, if you find her tell her that I'm sorry and that I love her.

Meanwhile Marissa has made her way to the beach and goes underneath the pier. She grabs the vodka, and the pain meds. She took out her razor too. She put the pills in her mouth and washed about 4 down with the vodka. Then she took the razor to her arms and made some new cuts above the one above it. Little did she know that Ryan was just 1 hour away. She called his cell. He answered it immediately.

Ryan: Marissa, where are you? Are you OK?

Marissa: I'm so sorry, I am so so sorry.

Ryan: Why are you apologizing?

Marissa: All I ever did was drag you into my messed up life. All I ever did was disappoint you, and lie. I can't keep dragging you down.

Ryan: Marissa, don't say that. I'm sorry about the kiss. I'm so sorry. I love you, never Lindsey.

Marissa: I'm so sorry, I can't keep ruining your life. I love you

Ryan: I love you too. Please just stay there.

Marissa: I can't keep dragging you down with me. I just –

Marissa saw him, that black hair. Those creepy eyes. Those rough hands.

Marissa (screaming): Ryan! Ryan! Don't let him! I love-

Then Marissa fell. Her body to weak to support her tiny frame. Her eyes rolled back, and she blacked out again.

Ryan: Marissa? Marissa! Who?

Ryan thought desperately, he was so worried. He called Summer.

Ryan: Summer!

Summer: Have you found her?

Ryan: Something's wrong. I think someone was trying to rape her

Summer: Oh my god that ass!

Ryan: I'll be at the Cohen's in 20 minutes OK?

Summer: Yeah sure, I'm going to look for her

--20 minutes later—

Ryan was speeding down the deserted roads in a rental car. He quickly got onto the Cohens street. He looked out the window and saw a small figure. He pulled over and went over to the body. He saw a girl with a pale face. Her arms were covered in blood. Her face was bruised and her clothes were torn. He shook her gently.

Ryan: 'Riss

Marissa's eyes opened, her memories came back. Lindsey kissing Ryan. Then running away to the beach. Then she remembered that face, those scary eyes, and her pleads for help

Marissa: Ryan?

Ryan: Are you OK?

She just grabbed him into a hug, crying into his chest.

Ok chapter 3 is done! Thanks for the reviews everyone.. Hmm some spoilers for the next episode: Julie is back, and is surprisingly nice. Also my fanfic's woll pretty much always end with RM and SS. Next chapter should be up on Sunday or Monday.

xox SaRaH xox


	4. The Drama

This is the o Sea episode. The first scene takes place in the Cohen kitchen. Ryan is just coming into the kitchen and Sandy and Kirsten are standing.

Sandy: Good morning kid. Ok, do you have any suspects on who would do this to Marissa?

Ryan had to think. Marissa never really made enemies. She got into some fights with girls, but no one he knew would do this to her. I mean Holly really didn't have a grudge and Marissa never really did anything to her, well besides calling her a slut.

Ryan: I don't think so

Sandy: maybe you should have her come over. We should defiantly try to find a suspect.

Ryan: OK

Seth walks into the kitchen and quickly goes for the newspaper.

Seth: Oh my God! I can't find the Arts and Leisure section! I mean my morning is completely ruined. It's a routine, for Ryan to be drinking orange juice. For mom to have coffee and for Dad to be eating a bagel and I am supposed to be reading the Arts and Leisure section.

Ryan, Kirsten and Sandy look at Seth questioningly. Then Ryan sees the Arts and Leisure section on top.

Ryan: Nice one Seth

Sandy and Kirsten snigger.

California, California here we come...

Marissa is over the Cohen's and is talking with Sandy and her hand is gripped tightly onto Ryan's.

Sandy: Please describe how the guy looked when you saw him a few nights ago

Marissa: He had dark blackish colored hair…

Marissa then felt tears welling up in her eyes. The memories were so painful to think of. She felt herself feeling nauseous. She limped out of the house and bent down and threw up on the ground. Ryan went after her.

Ryan: 'Riss are you OK?

Marissa nodded then bent over and threw up again. Ryan held her hair back. She looked paler today, maybe it was just stress. After all being raped twice kind of allows you to get stressed. He then helped her up and the walked back into the Cohen kitchen.

-This scene is at the baitshop-

Tonight Death Cab was playing. Seth insisted that the 'fantastic four' come. Seth and Summer were bickering, and Ryan was holding Marissa's hand. Marissa still had the cast on her ankle and the brace on her knee. She had been feeling better, but she was still getting nauseous.

Ryan: So how are you feeling?

Marissa: Better

Ryan: That's good. So do you like this concert?

Marissa: Yeah, their pretty good. You?

Ryan: Yeah their good

Ryan and Marissa then shared a passionate kiss. They were so happy to be back together; after all that they had went though. They held each other as the band played

--Next scene, Ryan and Marissa are holding hands while walking into school—

Ryan: So prom is coming up soon

Marissa: Yeah, but I don't think I'm going to go. Lately I've been so worn out.

Ryan: Ok, maybe we'll just hang out at the pool house

Marissa and Ryan kissed before they each headed in different direction. Marissa went to Study Hall and Ryan went to Geometry 2. As Marissa walked in she saw that face, those ruthless eyes, that black hair. She buried her head into her arms and started to sob. Her worst nightmare was coming true.

Oliver: Hi Marissa.

Marissa stared at him shocked. She felt like collapsing and escaping. She was hoping that she would wake up from this nightmare. She closed her eyes tightly, and then opened her eyes. She still saw him. She pinched her arms several times, and no luck. He was really there. He looked the same, he had a bit more muscle then he had before. She quickly picked up her books and left. Thank god this was her last class of the day. She went to her new Porsche convertible. She opened the door, and hopped in. She locked the doors and sat there holding her small body, shaking. She cried and cried. Wishing this nightmare would end. She felt nauseous again. She got out of the car and walked over to the bushes where she threw up again. She then slipped a piece of gum into her mouth and limped back to her car, tears still falling. The time passed by quickly and soon enough school was out.

Ryan went to Marissa locker, but there was no Marissa in sight. He was worried once again. He ran out into the parking lot. He searched around for her navy blue Porsche. He spotted it and immediately ran towards it. He got there and looked through the driver's window.

Ryan: Marissa? What happened?

Marissa was sobbing so hard her voice was unclear, and hoarse. She continued to cry.

Marissa: He's back. He's back

Ryan: Wait, who is back?

Marissa: Ol-Oliver

Ryan sighed deeply, now Oliver was back. He could harm Marissa again, he could cause more damage. Ryan opened the passenger door and immediately took her hand in hers.

Ryan: He won't come near you.

Marisa just grabbed his hand tighter. Seth walked over to the car.

Seth: Who died?

Ryan: Oliver's back

Seth: Ryan. You have to hide me! I am too beautiful to die!

Ryan just gave Seth the Ryan Atwood glare. Seth immediately shut up.

Seth: I'm going to ride with Summer, because it's obvious that I'm not wanted here.

Then Seth walked away pretending to be offended. Marissa drove away, tears still falling.

Ryan: It's going to be OK. I promise. Let's take tomorrow off.

Marissa: Thanks so much

Before they knew it, there were at the Cohen's mansion. Ryan just walked in; Marissa's hand was still attached to his.

Ryan: Sandy?

Kirsten: He's on his way over. Why? What's wrong?

Kirsten walked into the living room and saw Ryan hugging a crying Marissa Cooper.

Kirsten: Sweetie, what happened?

Ryan: Oliver's back at school

Kirsten stood there her mouth wide open. She was expecting something along the lines of 'I need some legal advise' sort of info. She excused herself. Marissa felt sick again, she ran to the bathroom, and then threw up into the toilet. Ryan went after her.

Ryan: 'Riss, Are you ok?

Marissa felt sick again, she threw up again into the toilet. Then realization struck Ryan. This happened to Teresa a couple times when she was expecting. Everything clicked well kind of.

Ryan: Is there um any chance you might be…

Marissa looked up and her eyes were wide. She could be pregnant. What would she do? She couldn't have a baby at age 17. But she couldn't kill the baby, and she didn't want to give up the baby. Where would she live? Why her?

Marissa: I've gotta go. I'll be at Sum's house. Love you

Ryan gave her a quick kiss and then she set off for Summer's house. When she got there she immediately walked up to Summer's room. She opened the door to find Seth and Summer making out. Summer immediately pulled away and saw Marissa.

Summer: I'm sorry Coop. Seth. Go. Now.

Seth: Fine, since I'm not wanted here.

Seth walked away again with mock hurt. Marissa took a seat on Summer's bed. She was sobbing so much that she was hard to understand.

Marissa: Sum, I might be… you know… expecting.

Summer: What?

Marissa just kept crying. Summer held her playing with her hair, as they hugged.

Summer: It'll be OK sweetie. First you should take a test.

And with that Summer and Marissa hopped into Summer's silver BMW convertible. When they got to CVS. Marissa slowly walked over to the pregnancy tests. She grabbed one then walked over to the register.

Cashier: That will be $15 please.

Marissa gave a twenty and then put the change back into her purse. She went out to the car, Summer walking behind her. They quickly went into the bathroom at Summer's house. Marissa went into the bathroom and took the test.

Summer: We have to wait 3 minutes, OK Coop?

Marissa: ok

The three minutes passed by slowly, they each kept staring at the clock, waiting for the times to pass.

Marissa: 3 minutes are up. Look please

Summer: No you

Marissa: Please

Summer turned it over, and looked worried. She then passed it to Marissa, whose mouth soon fell open.

It was positive

Yes that was my cliffy sort of ending. I'm going to just keep writing like chapters instead of episodes. OK, Caleb did die at the end of this scene. Ryan and Marissa fluff will be coming very soon. The next chapter will not have too much fluff but the stuff after will. Review please!

XoXSaRaHXoX


	5. The Dearly Beloved

Please Review!

It had been a week since Marissa found out she was expecting. She immediately told Ryan who seemed kind of happy, at the thought of having a baby. Summer, of course could not stop talking about shopping for the baby and everything. Caleb had passed away and today was his funeral. Julie, of course was in charge of the ceremony and the event after. Marissa was looking at her slightly curved stomach in the mirror when Julie came in. Marissa immediately pushed down her top and Julie just ignored that.

Julie: Do you have any dresses that I could borrow. Everything that I have looks like it should be accessorized with a broomstick .

Marissa: Yeah, um, check in the closet.

Then the door bell rang. Marissa raced down stairs and opened the door. Jimmy had come back from Hawaii to be with his family. Marisa gave him a small hug and a kiss. She had missed him. After all living with the Wicked Witch of the West Coast was difficult…

--The Funeral—

Sandy: Rest in peace Cal, I'm sure heaven needs some more Mc Mansions.

Kirsten just stood in the pew, tears silently falling down her face. Marissa gave her a small hug, and patted her back. Seth, Ryan, Sandy, Jimmy, and a few other men then lifted the casket and carried it out of the church. Then they went to the graveyard. People were placing roses ontop of the casket. Sandy held onto Kirsten as she dropped 2 roses on the casket. Ryan and Marissa held hands as they each placed a rose on the casket. Seth and Summer, Jimmy and Julie also followed suit.

--This is at the after ceremony thing for Caleb's funeral—

Marissa, Ryan, Seth and Summer all met by the pool. They each looked displeased, and bored.

Marissa: All of the Newpsies keep looking at me like I am the poor, grieving stepdaughter.

Ryan: At least you're not being asked in you were the one who burned down his model home, gave him his first heart attack and got into a fight at his Riverara man of the year party.

Seth: And all of the women with surgically enhanced floatation devices keep calling me 'cute'

Summer: I swear, if one more person asks if I am Julie Cooper Nichol, I'll have a rage blackout on them

Seth: Lets get away from here. Bait shop anyone?

Summer: Yeah

And with that they all hopped into Summer's BMW. Ryan, of course opened the door for Marissa and gave her the front. Seth on the other hand was just looking at Summer then the door.

Summer: Cohen you're supposed to open the door for me. Like Chino does for Coop.

Seth: We'll you don't have a broken ankle and I don't think you're pregnant, so why should I?

Summer gave him a hard slap on the arm.

Summer: Open the door. Now.

Seth: Fine.

Then Seth opened the door and climbed into the back. Summer then pressed the gas and they had left. When they got to the bait shop, the Bravery were playing. Seth and Summer had kissed and made up, literally and Marissa and Ryan just stood holding hands.

Marissa: I'm going to the restroom. Summer?

Summer: Me too.

Ryan: Do you want me to wait outside?

Marissa: No, it's OK, I'll be with Sum.

Ryan: Ok, I'll go get drinks. Cya

And with that he gave her a kiss on the cheek and they headed in different directions. Marissa went into the bathroom and fixed her makeup.

Marissa: I'll be waiting outside. Ok?

Then Marissa left. As soon as she got out, two cold hands started to grab her.

Marissa (screaming): Ryan! Someone? Help me!

People started to turn their heads, so did Ryan. Oliver noticed this and pulled out his gun. He fired a few shots. The bullet scraped Marissa's leg as she was pulled out. Ryan went running to where he last saw Marissa. When he got there, he saw blood on the floor and he panicked. He ran out into the parking lot and saw the black car, speeding away. He ran back in to Seth and Summer.

Ryan: He has Marissa. I think she was shot.

Summer: What?

Ryan: Call the police and have them go to the Penthouse at the Four Seasons. I'm going after him.

Ryan ran out to the car, then got in and turned the car on. He pressed the gar, and sped over to the four season. He almost killed her once, he thought, but I won't let him try again. Meanwhile, Oliver had Marissa tied up, blood around her. The bullet scraped her leg. But the cut wasn't too bad. He slowly walked around her, occasionally muttering stuff to himself.

Oliver: Well, well. Marissa Cooper, the slut from the OC. The little bitch that ruined my life from the minute I saw her. Always wrecking my plans, always breaking my heart. All I ever wanted was you, but no. You always had to call in your 'hero'. If he's really your hero then why hasn't he saved you yet? Maybe he's just sick and tired of the poor, defenseless Marissa Cooper. So now, I'm going to make you suffer for all of the times you made me suffer.

He forcefully slapped her across the face. Then he continued walking around her.

Oliver: This is how I roped you in. After you rated me out, I was sent to a Psyche Ward in Maine. Let's just say that the people there weren't exactly sane. So I started to plan my attack, and I tricked the people who worked there. I ate, slept, and did all kinds of therapy. I made up lies on how I was feeling and what I was thinking. They let me out. Then I had my cousin Kyle drug and rape you a couple times. I wanted him to test how much coke we needed to use, and what to put it in. Then I would call him and I would write all of what he said down. After I had written this all down I decided to start stalking you. I was the one who dragged you out from the party, and I was the one that hurt you. That was just the start of what I will do to you. So answer me, do you love me ?

Marissa shook her head to answer no, and that got her another slap. Then Ryan walked in.

Ryan: What are you doing man?

Before anyone could blink, Ryan had tackled Oliver. Marissa had been working on undoing the duck tape for a while, had finally undid it around her hands. Then she oulled it off her mouth and let out a small scream. Ryan looked up, and Oliver used this opportunity to get on top of Ryan. Ryan would have knocked him down if it wasn't from Oliver's death grip from around his neck. Ryan could feel his heart beating slower and slower. Marissa then went for the gun and picked it up. She aimed it at Oliver and fired. Oliver turned and gave Marissa a look of pure hatred, then he fell to the floor, dead. Ryan got up, and sat right beside Marissa and pulled her close. Then the police came running in with Seth and Summer. But they were too late.

Marissa Cooper had killed someone

Please review everyone! Thanks to the following people

Marissa Atwood: I'm happy to hear that you like the Seth humor. Seth is defiantly one of the most fun characters to write. There will be more Seth humor in the next few chapters

Slimkay: Thanks for reviewing!

ILuvDanBen: Thanks! Just to give a tiny sort of spoiler. Ryan will be there

Kursk: Yeah, I think I'm going to make him the dad.

Thanks everyone!

xox SaRaH xox


	6. Shopping at South Coast

This is the next chapter (duhh). Ok, So yeah, here it goes….

It had been 1 month weeks she, Marissa Coopr, had shot and killed they guy that raped her and held her hostage. Oliver forgot about the tape recorder, because it had taped everything that he said to Marissa. Marissa had not been arrested or anything and was even asked if she wanted to press charges. How do you press charges against a dead guy? Well anyway, Ryan and Marissa were an even stronger couple, and Seth and Summer were still close even though they had fought at least 8 times a day. Marissa was 5 months pregnant. Ryan and Marissa didn't want to know if the baby was a girl or boy.

This scene takes place at South Coast Plaza. Ryan, Marissa, Seth and Summer were shopping for baby stuff and clothes.

Summer: Oh my god, Coop! This is so cute!

Ryan: I don't think the baby will need a mini Ferrari.

Seth (sarcastically): Of course, every baby needs a $6000 mini Ferrari.

Marissa was too busy eyeing a baby stroller, or else she would have voiced her opinion. It was one of the old fashion, navy blue with white type of strollers. It was so perfect. She grabbed Ryan's arm and dragged him towards the baby shop.

Marissa: Oh my God. We have to buy that stroller. It's so perfect.

Ryan: Whatever you want Riss.

Then Ryan and Marissa shared another kiss. Seth and Summer were standing by looking awkward.

Seth (whining): Make it stop! Make it stop!

Summer once again gave Seth a slap across his arm. Ryan and Marissa pulled away.

Seth: Finally. This is way too much PDA for one shopping trip.

Summer: Cohen!

Marissa and Ryan just ignored Seth and Summer bickering again. Marissa started to look around the store. They had everything. She picked out some white t-shirts, some little sock, and even a little terry cloth robe. She also bought some little toys and stuff. Ryan stood there awkwardly until Marissa pulled him over to a section with little shirts and shorts and skirts.

Seth: Oh my god, I see a little wife beater. Now all we need is sweatpants and a glare and it'll be a mini Ryan!

Ryan gave him the so called 'Ryan Atwood glare of hate'. Seth immediately shut up. Marissa and Summer were walking around the store grabbing blankets, toys, accessories, and anything else. By the time they were done, Marissa had 6 bags and was receiving the stroller tomorrow. Ryan, took the bags and effortlessly carried them around the mall. Marissa and Summer, of course had to go walk around the makeup section.

Summer: Oh my God! They have the new Dior lip gloss. It's sparkly.

Seth: Thanks for stating the obvious

Summer: 2 words, Rage Blackouts.

Seth: Sorry Summer

Summer and Seth gave each other a small kiss as they continued to walk around.

Ryan left Marissa, Seth and Summer at Starbucks, making them vow that they wouldn't move and if there was trouble to yell his name. Ryan then got up and left and walked into Tiffany's. He looked around the rings until he spotted the perfect one. It was a round cut big diamond with little round diamonds circling the platinum band. He asked the salesperson to see it. He looked at it and imagined it on Marissa's finger. It was perfect. He bought it, and it was placed into the bag. He walked over to Starbucks, a small smile on his face.

Marissa: Ryan, what did you buy from Tiffany's

Ryan: I'll show it to you later.

Marissa: Ok.

Then the scene ends with Ryan and Marissa holding hands and Seth and Summer holding hands.

Ok, I hope you liked it. Yes I know it was short, the next few chapters will be short but they'll probably be longer. Hehe I hoped you liked the engagement ring part. Please Review!

Xox Sarah Xox


	7. Questions and Caleb's Will

Ok, RM fans will love this chapter I hope. Please review!

Ryan was nervous. He was waiting for Marissa outside of her house. He had talked to Jimmy and got his permission to ask Marissa to marry him. He had the ring in the car as he awaited nervously for Marissa to come out. When she did, she looked amazing. She wore a long, strapless white dress that barely showed her small bump. With that she wore a sapphire necklace with matching earrings and a pair of flats.

Ryan: Wow you look amazing.

Marissa: Thanks

Ryan: So I was thinking of going to the Ocean View Café. Do you want to go there

Marissa: Sure, their food is amazing.

They had a great dinner, talking about baby names and their future plans. Ryan almost let his 'secret' slip, but he just made up something else. By the time they were done, the sun was just setting. Ryan asked Marissa if she wanted to go to the beach, and she said yes. They walked down for a little bit until Ryan and Marissa stopped to lookout at the sunset. Ryan got down on his knee.

Ryan: Marissa Cooper, I have been in love with you since we met. When I was with Teresa and Lindsey, I only thought about you. Will you marry me?

Marissa: Of course!

And then Marissa jumped into Ryan arms and they shared a passionate kiss. Then Ryan slipped the rind on Marissa's finger and it fit perfectly. They held hands and walked to the car. They went to the Cohen's house where Seth and Summer were arguing in the kitchen and Sandy and Kirsten stood by smiles plastered on their faces. Ryan and Marissa came in with wide smiles and they were holding hands.

Sandy: So where did you go to dinner?

Marissa: We went t the Ocean View Café and then the beach. And he asked me to marry him.

Summer: Oh my god did you say yes.

Seth: No, Summer the ring on her ring finger is Julie's.

Summer: Cohen.. Rage Blackouts

Seth immediately shut up.

Sandy: How does she do that?

Summer: Magic

Marissa then walked up to Summer and held up her ring finger.

Summer: Oh my god Coop! That's a giant rock

-The scene fades to black-

This takes place the next day. Caleb's will is going to be read and there's a surprise visitor.

Marissa had spent the night in the pool house with Ryan, but Sandy had Summer and Marissa stay in the pool house for the night because Kirsten caught Seth and Summer. Marissa and Summer are just waking up when they hear a knock on the door. Seth and Ryan were up and dressed up a little bit. Summer and Marissa were still wearing their pajamas.

Seth: Come on, get up sleepy heads!

Ryan went to Marissa and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Seth: Eww! Oh my god did I just say 'ew'. I'm gonna go watch hockey.

Summer: Hockey seasons over.

Seth: Oh

Ryan: So how are you feeling Mrs. Atwood?

Marissa: Great Mr. Atwood.

Summer: Come on Coop we have to get ready. We only have 10 minutes!

Seth: I bet you can't get ready in time.

Summer: I bet we can. Shoo, we have to get ready.

Then Seth and Ryan left, and Marissa and Summer rushed around slipping on clothes. Marissa wore a loose fitting black Chanel dress with matching oversized Chanel sunglasses, and a pair of Jimmy Choo black flats. Summer decided on a black Gucci dress with oversized sunglass and a pair of Manalo heels. They came out in exactly 10 minutes.

Seth: Wow that was quick.

Summer: I know.

Then they all got into the Range Rover and drove off with Sandy, Kirsten and Hailey behind them. They met up with Jimmy and Julie there. When they got out Julie was the first to speak.

Julie: Marissa, Summer you guys look lovely. Except Marissa it looks like you got dressed in 10 minutes or something.

Seth, Ryan, Marissa and Summer laughed. This was going to be an interesting day. They were ushered inside when they saw a familiar face. Lindsey.

Lindsey: Hey Ryan

Then Lindsey made her move and rubbed up neck to him. This only made him grab Marissa's hand tighter.

Lindsey: Wow Marissa, you look um different. So you finally ate something

Marissa had been pretty emotional lately. A few tears fell from her face. Ryan noticed this and wiped them away.

Ryan: Actually, she's having our child.

Lindsey looked stunned. She finally raised her voice harshly.

Lindsey: Well, I always knew she was a cheap slut.

Summer heard this and immediately freaked.

Summer: Lindsey, you're the slut. Stop hitting on Marissa's fiancé and just get over the fact that no one likes you.

Lindsey: Ryan's fiancé?

Marissa: That would be me.

Marissa then put her hand right in front of Lindsey's face. Lindsey's mouth fell open but she closed it before anyone besides Marissa would notice.

Lindsey: Wow that's a tiny diamond. No I don't know who cheaper, Ryan or Marissa.

Julie had been hearing bits and pieces of this conversation stopped in. Kirsten had also been listening and was very disappointed. Her heart broke for Marissa, after all Marissa had so much weight on her shoulders. They both walked up to Lindsey. Julie gave Lindsey a hard slap across the face.

Kirsten: Lindsey, leave her alone.

Julie: At least she not the unwanted child from an affair with a cheap slut.

Lindsey looked at them stunned. Then the accountant came in and asked everyone to sit down because he was going to read Caleb's will.

Accountant: Ok, he wanted: Kirsten to head the Newport Group. He left $8 million for his daughter Hailey. He left his wife, Julie his estates in Beverly Hills, Hawaii, and Venice and $5 million. He left his son in law, Sandy his cars, and $2 million. He left his two grandsons Seth and Ryan $7 million each. And his step-daughter Marissa will receive $5 million and his 2 estates in Newport.

Lindsey: What about his other daughter Lindsey Wheeler?

Accountant: I'm sorry, he didn't mention a Lindsey.

Lindsey's mouth flew open.

Lindsey: What? He leaves his cheating wife 5 million dollars and houses, and his slutty 'stepdaughter' 2 houses and 5 million dollars?

Kirsten: Lindsey calm down.

Lindsey: I'm not going to fucking calm down! He left this slut with money and left me nothing.

And then she walked over to Marissa and her fist collided with Marissa's eye. Marissa let out a whimper and Ryan immediately got up and grabbed Lindsey's hands.

Accountant: Should I call the police?

Summer: Yes, please.

Julie, Kirsten, Sandy, Seth and Summer all went over to Marissa. It was obvious that she was going to have a black eye.

Summer: Oh my god Coop! Are you OK

Marissa: I'll be fine.

Ryan was still gripping onto Lindsey's wrists, a look of hate was on his face.

Ryan: Are you going to be OK?

Marissa: Yeah, my eye hurts but I'll get over it. I never realized how much this hurts.

Ryan: It hurts less after your 10th or 11th one.

Seth: Of course only the bad boy from Chino would know that.

The police came in and arrested Lindsey. Julie wanted to press charges for Marissa so Lindsey was charged with assault. After all of this drama Ryan was holding Marissa's hand, Julie, Jimmy, Sandy, Hailey, Kirsten, Seth, and Summer all left before.

Ryan: Are you sure you're going to be OK?

Marissa: Yeah. It's going to be a pain to put concealer on.

Ryan let out a small laugh. Only Marissa Cooper would worry about concealer after she was punched in the eye. This was going to be an interesting year…

I hope you liked this chapter! Ok I need people to vote in their reviews.

should Marissa have 1 baby or twins?

Should she have boy(s) or girl(s) or both?

What should the boy (s)/girl(s) be named?

Thanks!

xox SaRaH xox


	8. The Baby Shower

It had been a week since Caleb's will was read. Marissa decided to let her mom have the 'House on Haunted Hill' and Marissa was going to move into her old house next to the Cohen's. Marissa just found out that she was going to have a girl, and she didn't tell anyone except for Ryan, Summer and Seth Marissa's birthday was today. Marissa had went to sleep late last night, and she was woken up by knocking on her door. She mumbled 'come in', and Seth, Summer and Ryan came in. They all were dressed in clothes to go out in, Marissa was still in her pajamas.

Marissa: Um, hey.

Ryan: Happy birthday Riss!

Summer: Sorry about us coming so early. Chino and Cohen of course, insisted on coming in early.

Marissa: It's OK.

Seth: Come on get up sleepy head! We have a whole day planned out, you have 10 minutes.

Marissa, Ryan, Seth and Summer laughed.

Marissa: Fine, I'll be ready in 5 minutes. Go wait in the car; I'll be down in 5 minutes or less.

They all went downstairs and Marissa hurried around. She slipped on juicy terrycloth pants, and a tee shirt. She struggled putting on makeup. She ended up getting lip gloss on her cheek and mascara in her eye. She wiped off her cheek and ran down to the car. She had made it in four minutes.

Seth: Wow that was quick.

Marissa: I told you I could do it.

Marissa kept blinking, trying to get the mascara out of her eye.

Ryan: Why are you blinking so much?

Marissa: I got mascara in my eye.

Seth burst out laughing.

Marissa: It's not my fault, it's tricky.

Seth: Yes, I'm sure it is.

Marissa: So what are we doing today?

Summer: Beach, then shopping, then other stuff.

Marissa: Are you hiding something?

Seth: no what gives you that idea?

Marissa: Ryan, are you hiding something.

Ryan looked away. Marissa smiled, she had gotten her answer.

Marissa: I knew that you can't lie.

Seth: That's not true buddy. You can't lie well. I'm the brains you're the brawn.

Marissa: I still think I should be the brains.

Ryan: No Seth's the brains.

Marissa: Well you're clearly not the boobs or the beauty.

Ryan: And now someone's the bitch.

Marissa: Ryan!

Ryan: Sorry.

Seth: God Ryan your whipped.

Summer: Cohen, get over here

Seth: Coming Summer.

Ryan: And you were saying I was whipped.

Seth: Ha ha. Marissa did you know that Ryan's suddenly funny now.

Ryan gave him yet another glare. Then they all got into the Range Rover and went off to the beach.

--This is at the beach—

Ryan and Marissa we're holding hands once again. Seth and Summer we're bickering over some random thing.

Seth: 'Ew' is not a word

Summer: Yes it is. It's what I think of guys like you.

Seth gave her a look of mock hurt and she gave him a kiss.

---Next scene takes place the same day around 4:00 PM—

Ryan and Seth walked Marissa and Summer to Marissa's old house on Haunted Hill. Marissa opened the door and then turned the light on. She looked around and saw a ton of Newpsies, including Julie. She also saw Anna and Kirsten. Ryan and Seth made an excuse for leaving then they left. Marissa immediately walked up to Kirsten and Anna,

Marissa: Oh my God! Anna what are you doing here?

Anna: Well my parents wanted me to move back, so I'm going to stay here for a while.

Marissa: That so great! We have so much to catch up on. And Kirsten, thanks so much.

Kirsten: It was no problem sweetie. It was your mom's idea.

Marissa: It was?

Kirsten: Well she invited the guests.

Marissa thought 'Only Julie Cooper- Nichol would use her daughters surprise birthday party slash baby shower to make herself look better'. Marissa looked around didn't see her mom.

Kirsten: Luke is back too. His mom wanted custody of him, so he is going to live here for a while.

Marissa: Oh

Then Summer, who had just been talking to some random person, spotted Anna.

Summer: Oh my god! Anna?

Anna: Summer?

Summer: Oh my god I've missed you so much!

Anna: Me to! Do you still watch Golden Girls?

Summer: Of course.

Kirsten: Rose is my favorite.

Marissa: I'm going to go get something from my bedroom, I'll be right back.

Marissa walked upstairs, and went into her old bedroom. She turned on the light and saw 2 people in her bed, undressed.

Marissa: Mom?

Julie: Marissa?

Marissa: Luke?

Luke: Marissa?

Marissa: Oh my God! How could you? You slut! I don't ever want to see either of you again!

And with that Marissa stormed out, tears falling from her eyes. Summer, Kirsten and Anna all heard the yelling.

Summer: Coop?

Kirsten: Marissa sweetie what's wrong?

Anna: Marissa?

Summer: I'm going to go call Ryan. Anna and Kirsten please keep the guests distracted, and call me if you see her.

Summer walked out and grabbed her purse. She picked up her phone and immediately called Ryan's cell.

Summer: Ryan?

Ryan: Yeah

Summer: It's Marissa

Ryan: Is she OK? Is the baby OK?

Summer: I don't know

Ryan: What do you mean by 'I don't know'

Summer: Luke is back, and she I think she caught him in bed with her mom.

Ryan: What!

Summer: Just look for her, I'm going to check around the neighborhood, you check the pier.

Ryan: Ok, call me if you find her.

Meanwhile, Marissa was huddled up on the deck of the lifeguard thingy. She held herself, tears staining her shirt, and mascara dripping down her face. She wiped her eyes, then started coughing. She couldn't stop for a few minutes. She took a deep breath then continued to cry. She thought that her family would be somewhat normal, maybe her family would get back together. But like everything else in Newport, her dreams were overrated and impossible. She tried to calm herself down, after all she was 6 moths pregnant, but she just couldn't. She heard someone calling her name but she didn't answer, she didn't want to go back. She didn't know why, but she wanted to swim in the ocean. She wanted to be somewhere where she could forget her problems, somewhere she could feel at peace. And the only place she thought that she could be happy was in the water. She threw off her shoes and walked down to the water. She walked and walked until the water was to her stomach. Then she just relaxed, and swam for a minute. She was getting tired. She tried to walk back but she was being slowly dragged out. She kept fighting until she was almost there. She was getting cold, she was shivering and she was having another coughing fit. She bent down, and just fell. She heard her name still being called. She tried her best to reply but she was having a hard time speaking. She lightly closed her eyes as a person came up near her.

Ryan: Marissa?

He looked at her shaking body, he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. He noticed that he lips were a light purple color and that she was wet. He just repeated her name until he saw her eyelids flutter open.

Ryan: Marissa?

Marissa, just spoke hoarsely, her voice barely above a whisper. Before she could say a word, she broke out coughing. He lightly hit her back until she was done.

Marissa: I'm sorry.

Ryan: For what?

Marissa: For scaring you. I can't go back

Ryan: I know you don't want to, but if Julie or Luke come near you then they'll have to deal with me. But trust me, they will deal with me.

Marissa: I just thought that maybe my life would be semi normal. I hoped that my life would be better.

Ryan: I will be here for you. I probably won't talk this much, but I'll listen. Then if someone hurts you're feelings, I'm going to go back to my Chino ways.

Marissa: Ok

Then Ryan helped Marissa up. He gripped onto her hand, tighter then he had before. He picked up his phone and called Summer. Then they got into the car and went to the Cohen's. As he helped her out, she got into another coughing fit. He patted her back, and then they went inside the Cohen's.

Seth: You guys are home. Summer is on her way here.

Then Kirsten came in, and gave Marissa a small hug.

Kirsten: I'm so sorry sweetie. Is there anything I can do?

Marissa: No thanks, but thanks for the offer.

Marissa broke out in yet another coughing fit. Sandy cam in, and Ryan escorted Marissa to the couch.

Kirsten: Are you sick?

Marissa: I don't know.

Ryan: She has been having these coughing spasms all afternoon.

Kirsten: First let's go get you some warm clothes. Ryan, please go to the pool house and get Marissa a sweatshirt. Marissa, lets go upstairs and get you some pants.

Ryan headed out to the pool house and Kirsten helped Marissa get upstairs. Marissa was coughing again. Kirsten felt Marissa's forehead and it was pretty hot. She gave Marissa the pants, and then Marissa changed while Kirsten was in the bathroom looking for medicine. Then Ryan came up and dropped off the sweatshirt. Kirsten made him go downstairs while Marissa was getting changed. When Marissa came down, she saw Seth, Summer and Marissa sitting on the floor by the playstation.

Seth: It has come time that you learn how to play playstation.

Summer: But first, here are all of your birthday and baby shower gifts.

Marissa opened all of the baby shower gifts. She got baby toys, baby clothes and other stuff. For the baby, Summer had bought Marissa a huge Chanel baby bag. From Sandy and Kirsten, she got a crib that was a mahogany color with a pink comforter. Ryan's gift., he said would have to wait, because it was at her house. Then for birthday gifts, Seth bought Marissa a PS2 and some games. Summer bought Marissa From Ryan, she got a diamond necklace, with a matching diamond bracelet and earrings. Sandy and Kirsten gave her a small box with a key. She opened the box and gasped. Summer who was not in on the secret, asked a question.

Summer: What kind of car did you get her?

Sandy: Since a Porsche isn't exactly a family car… Well just follow me.

They all walked into the garage and Ryan put his hands over Marissa's eyes. They stood there for a second until Ryan released his hands. The car was silver Range Rover with light grey interior Marissa saw the car and let out a little scream.

Marissa: Oh my god! It's so perfect!

Sandy: We're happy to see that you like it

Marissa: Are you kidding? I love it!

Marissa opened the doors and looked inside. She saw a small pink car seat in the back.

Sandy: Summer and Kirsten picked out the car seat. I never knew there were so many shades of pink.

They all laughed, and Marissa gave everyone a hug and thanked them all for their great gifts.

Seth: Enough talking, we are going to teach you how to play playstation.

Marissa: I bet I'll beat you.

Seth: No one has ever beaten me. I am the master.

The gang was playing and Marissa was winning. Seth asked for about 10 rematches. He lost all of them.

Seth: I still can't believe that I lost to a girl.

Then Marissa and Summer gave each other a small high five then they laughed along with Seth and Ryan. For once things were normal, well as normal as things can get in the OC

Ok, please review everyone. Some spoilers for the next chapter: Marissa will get offered a job, The Return of Luke and Julie, and lots of other stuff.

Please Review!

Xox SaRaH Xox


End file.
